


So Call Us Freaks

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all of Thorin's company are warriors, and they volunteered anyway. Sometimes, orcs are easier to handle than your own kind. (Written for a prompt at the kink meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Call Us Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the kink meme:
>
>> The company didn't so much "volunteer" to become members of the quest out of desire to reclaim Erebor or its gold, but rather because each one of them has their own reason for being practically exiled from the rest of the Dwarves in Erid Luin. Any ideas welcome! Well known ones (Nori as a theif, Kili/Fili violating incest taboo, etc) or something entirely different up to the filler! Any and all pairing/kink welcome!
> 
> This is not nearly as funny or fluffy as I was hoping, my apologies. Warnings for mentions of transphobia and homophobia, as well as implications of incest.
> 
> Title from the Jonas Brothers song "That's Just The Way We Roll".

Bilbo had to admit that his Tookish side was getting the better of him, especially when he grew curious about why so many of them weren't fighters but joined the quest anyway.

After several hours of thinking it over, he could stand it no longer and decided to ask. Bofur was the nicest and even though Thorin had grown to trust him (and perhaps even like him), Bilbo wasn't entirely sure he knew either. Bofur, however, tended to know everything about everyone, usually because he was the least judgemental person Bilbo had ever met, and people trusted him.

So, Bofur it was, and when they made camp that evening, Gandalf declaring they were mere miles from Beorn's house, Bilbo sat next to Bofur at dinner, smiling at the hat that still had yet to be parted from his head.

"Bofur, if you don't mind my asking, aren't only a few of you warriors?" he began, not wanting to be blunt, for fear of being rude.

"Oh, aye. There's Balin and Dwalin, and Thorin, of course. But other than that, Gloin and Oin are the only others that come close," Bofur replied, smiling at Bilbo and absentmindedly smacking Bombur away from the food cooking on the fire. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know why so many of you volunteered, I suppose," Bilbo said, shrugging and looking down awkwardly. "I apologize if it's an inappropriate subject."

"No, no, it's fine. Well, I suppose, the best way to explain is to say that many of us just aren't exactly welcomed by dwarves anymore." Bilbo frowned slightly, wondering why that could be. "Before you ask, some of us have done things that they consider unforgiveable. Even Kili and Fili volunteered because of it."

Bilbo stared at Bofur, admittedly curious about what they'd done that was so awful, but not wanting to offend by asking. Bofur just smiled and dug out his pipe, taking a few puffs before continuing.

"Fili and Kili, well... Look at them and I'm sure you can guess," he said, gesturing to the two, currently sitting on the other side of the camp fire, Kili carefully braiding Fili's mustache for him, soft smiles on their faces as Kili worked. It wasn't until the soft smile turned what could only be described as flirtatious and Kili tugged gently on Fili's mustache that Bilbo understood.

"Oh." He hadn't realized, honestly. He'd assumed they were just close.

"Yeah. And as obvious as it is that they are _it_ for each other... It's not accepted in dwarf society. Nori's a thief. Ori's... Ori was born as a lass, and unfortunately for him, it's all but punishable for dwarves. Dori supported Ori and that was just as bad, where they were," Bofur said, offering his pipe to Bilbo, who shook his head. What Bofur smoked was not something Bilbo was particularly fond of, though not for lack of trying. He figured it was a dwarf thing.

"And yourself?" Bilbo asked, hoping it wasn't too blunt, or worse, too _rude_ a question.

"I, ah, I found my heart had been left in the possession of someone who did not return it and found my interest in him to be something of horrid tales worthy of sharing at a pub," Bofur said, shrugging slightly and glancing at dinner. "I believe the food's done. If you'll excuse me, Bilbo." And with that, Bofur got up and wandered over to the fire, leaving Bilbo alone with his thoughts.


End file.
